The Goddess
by TildaIsWicked
Summary: Spike stands on the beach and he knows the sunrise is coming closer.Will Buffy come to stop him?Read and find out!


This is my second Buffy/Spike ,this one is also about sunrise (but not in the same way...). It can also be seen as Angel/Buffy,though I think it's more obvious that it's about Spike...At least,in my mind it is,but if you're not a diehard Spuffy fan,feel free to see it as and Angel/Buffy instead.  
Sadly,I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the I did,Spike and Buffy would reunite after him being resurrected again...V.V Everything belongs to Joss Whedon.

The smell of dawn, like a warning that sends shivers down your spine. The night sky, a mixture between black and dark blue, is fading to haunting colors of fire and ice. Your eyes are fixed on them, see how they rise and come closer to you with each passing second – even while the stars still shine brightly above you. They watch you, you feel their sorrow, they don't want you to do this. You smile. Their pleading reminds you so much of a human, a girl with hair bright as the sun. You know you're not allowed to think of the sun, of the eternal god of this wretched planet. You don't belong to that world anymore, it was a long time since you did. You were brought back as someone, something, you did not choose to be.

The faint light of the stars fade, one by one, like they are lingering or hesitating, seeing if you're actually going to do this. You close your eyes, listen to how a strong breeze moves the leaves in the trees around you. You stand on the shore of the sea, with soft sand beneath your feet, your black coat is moved by the wind like black wings behind you. And when you open your eyes again, you can see a glimpse of the sun, rising in blood shaded colors in the horizon. You feel how every little inch of you screams at you, begs and pleads to make you leave fast. But you are as firm as stone. You will not move, you have had enough of everything.

Just as you think you can hear the wind whisper your name, with a warning tone, you hear how a more living voice does the same. It's not a whisper, it's a distant scream. You don't need a single second to wonder about who it is, you know it immediatelly. Yet you do not move, you do not turn around to see her running towards you. You smile again. She came, after all. Half of you expected her to, though you thought it would already be over by then. She comes closer, though she is still far away. She soon spots you, ignores the fact that her lungs are burning out of the loss of air, and pushes herself even harder.

You feel guilty when you think of how she's going to feel when it is all over. She'll have lost yet another precious person to her – you smile once again when you don't hesitate to think of yourself as a "precious one". She'll understand. She will realize that she'll have it much easier without you around.

The sun has soon left the horizon's line, it's almost up on the sky completly. This moment, called "sunrise", is something you've feared yet longed for – for God knows how long. You still feel fear filling you when you know that this is it, even if you turned back and ran now, it would still be too late. But the bigger part of you is happiness and relief over that it's finally your time.

She has reached you know, she almost flies the last metres to get to you. She knows that there's no time to try to talk you out of this now, all she can hope for is trying to get you out of here by force, or protect you from the sun's rays until someone comes to her aid. You hear her heavy panting, sometimes she coughs and she looks so exhausted that it hurts you, but you won't allow yourself to flinch even the tiniest.

Her panting becomes replaced by sobbing and screaming when you won't budge by her pushing. She screams your name, tears begin to form in her eyes like beautiful crystals. You don't look at her, you can glimpse it in the corner of your eyes – that are still set on the rising sun. Finally, she realizes that you're not going to back down, you won't let her protect you from the sun – a blessing for _her kind_, but a monstrous killer for yours.

She hits you. _Hard._

_Ow. _Did not see that one coming.

You fall down on the grey sand, almost white now that the light is coming closer. You still do nothing, you just let yourself lie there, with your arms stretched out as if to welcome it. The wind blows harder, the waves are crashing with a whooshing sound. Then you hear how she speaks again, how she will hate you for all eternity if you even thinks about leaving her like this. She's a fool. She's a fool who doesn't understand that you're doing this just _because_ things are like this. You know nothing's going to get better, but it won't get worse either. It's like a barricade, a brick wall that prevents evil from coming closer to her life.

Her face is like a waterfall, water drops that dry by the blowing wind but are replaced by new tears. You allow yourself to look at her, and if you still had a beating heart you know it would skip a beat when you see this vision that is her.

The rising sun shines behind her like a glowing aura, making her look like an angel – a goddess. She's the goddess of death, perhaps the one that's coming to get you.

You stretch out your hand for her, you see how you catch her off guard when you move. She doesn't understand what you're doing, but when she sees how you're trying to take her hand, she also reaches out. You long for the warmth of her skin that you're about to meet.

Then the warnings in your mind become louder, a never ending roar that tells you that your time is up. Just like a memory of the past has come back to haunt the two of you, just before she touches your fingers, your hand becomes a torch.

You're burning, fire is taking over you bit by bit, swallowing you whole. You have not been alive and warm for a long time, so even if this fire is burning like the flames in hell (you should know that), you don't mind it. While it's happening, you see how she flinches, pulls her hand back and stares at you wide eyed. Then it turns to horror, then it turns to fear and then lastly to a sorrow that would break your cold heart.

You're engulfed by the flames, but you feel no pain. You laugh. This is a fitting end for someone like you, you think while you unsteadily try to stand up and keep your balance.

You can see that she's desperatly trying to think of something to do, something to stop the flames. _Anything_ that will make you stay with her for a little longer. She will not allow you to die. But there is no way.

While your ears are filled with the sound of the roaring flames, you can still hear how a group of humans are running towards you. They're already very close, you just didn't think about it until now. They all scream your name, ragefull, sorrowfull, and pleading – just like the stars. Your name is not the only one, they scream her name too, it still sounds so beautiful. She doesn't listen, her eyes are set on only you. You have long dreamt about a moment like this, when you are the only one she can see. But you never wished it would be like this.

You blink when you see a sudden determination on her face, mixed together with a faint shade of anger – anger at what you cannot tell. You quickly lose your smile when you recognize this expression – when she has made a desiscion and won't let anyone be in her way. The side of her that you've admired, hated, feared and loved during all the time you've known her. The only thought that comes to your mind is how beautiful she is when she has this expression. But now you know that you don't like whatever it is she's planning.

You hear her friend's screams become louder and more desperate, perhaps because they're closer, or maybe because they see she's doing something she shouldn't.

It's like in slow motion when she once again reaches out for you, but not for _you_, but for the fire that has a claiming grasp on you. She's trying to let herself become a prey for it, to let herself burn together with you.

No. _No, no, no, no, no._ She's too strong to let herself do this. You whisper her name. The same warning tone like from before.

You back away, but she's following you. Her frightening determination is still on her face, but once again tears are forming in her eyes.

Why aren't her friends here yet to stop her? You can't do anything, you're on bloody fire, for crying out loud.

Then all sounds disappear. It's quiet, peaceful. Even though you haven't breathed for years, you swear that you feel the air filling your lungs, leave you and lift up towards the morning sky like a shooting arrow. The flames are disappearing as if someone has drawn them in a long breathtake, and you together with it.

So that's how it is. That's how it ends. One second you're there, the next you aren't.

Everything's in slow motion again. How she's trying to reach out for you again, like she's thinking that she can catch you before you disappear. Her friends have finally reached her, and they are trying to hold her back, but she's obviously stronger than any of them combined.

But you can still smile, even if it's weakly, because you know she'll be all right. She'll get over this, she's that kind of person. So very strong. All those times you wished you were as strong as her. A true goddess.

That's why it's obvious why your last words is what it is, a faint whisper before you disappear from the face of the Earth once and for all.

"Buffy..."

*

While every core of this universe's exsistence seems so utterly meaningless, lying heavy on your bare shoulders when you fall down onto the sand – your hands meeting nothing but ashes – you once again feel how the darkness surrounds you. It has happened many time before, and now it happens again. There is only darkness.

And yet the sun continues to rise.


End file.
